Anthem of our Dying Day
by dArkliTe-sPirit
Summary: ...um...yeah...songfic, Lhikan speaks with Nidhiki, preLoMN...


dl-sPirit here. This was something I wrote for a contest. Just decided to post it. And, YES, the concept has probably been written about to death. I just REALLY wanted to use this song. Enjoy, while I go flee.

P.S. I don't own BIONICLE or 'Anthem of our Dying Day'

* * *

_The stars will cry  
The blackest tears tonight  
And this is the moment that I live for  
I can smell the ocean air  
And here I am  
Pouring my heart onto these rooftops  
Just a ghost to the world  
That's exactly  
Exactly what I need_

Lhikan studied the brightly lit city below him from atop a building in Ta-Metru, not paying attention to the cloudy skies. The only light was from Metru-Nui - the sky above was black.

The Toa of Fire sighed. How long? How long had he been alone with no other Toa? Three months now? To some, that would not be a problem. But to one who knew his team was made of competent toa who were just vanishing, that was a problem. Throw that in with the possibility that Dark Hunters had come to Metru-Nui, and Toa Lhikan had a lot of reason to be worried.  
_  
From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day_

So many toa had vanished, likely no never return. It was truly a somber situation, one that weighed heavily on Lhikan. Maybe his brother could have helped…he had been one of the most powerful Toa, and always knew what to do. Right now, he needed his brother, despite his treacherous deeds. An odd plant, known as "Morbuzakh", was terrorizing the city. Many parts of the Metru no longer glowed like molten protodermis. Some vines took Matoran to Mata Nui knew where. Many were panicking, especial after the incident where a few Po-Matoran carvers were drowned. Lhikan did what he could, but it was too much for just one toa. He was being spread thin.  
_  
For a second I wish the tide  
Would swallow every inch of this city  
As you gasp for air tonight  
I'd scream this song right in your face  
If you were here  
I swear I won't miss a beat  
Cause I never  
Never have before  
_  
There were times when he wondered what to do. What he would have done. Vines strangled his beloved city, depriving it of freedom and safety. He had heard tales of the Great Disks…

He stopped, hearing heavy breathing. How strange – did a Matoran come up here? Or maybe it was some rahi. Nonetheless, he picked up his Toa tools, Fire Greatswords, cautiously peering towards the origin of the sound. "Who's there?" Despite his uncertainty, his voice never wavered. He had to be strong.

_From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day_

He received no reply. Oddly enough, that unnerved him more than any reply he could've received. Trying to appear casual, as if brushing it off, he turned back towards his beloved city, remaining alert. There was something up on this building with him. For a few minutes, there was only silence.  
_  
Of our dying day  
Of our dying day  
Of our dying!!!  
_  
A shadow threw itself at him, knocking them both off the rooftop. Lhikan shook off his attacker, digging his Greatswords into the sides of the building. He was safe, for now. His attacker had dug his claws into the building side, allowing him to survive.

His attacker was odd; it had four insectoid legs, muaka-like claws, tusks of sort growing from its mouth, and golden eyes, burning with vengeance. It then spoke, in a terrible, raspy voice that would echo in his dreams until the Aftertime.

"Hello, brother."  
_  
For a second I wish the tide  
Would swallow every inch of this city  
And you gasp for air tonight!!_

"N…Nidhiki?" Lhikan stammered. Though the voice and form were distorted, it was still his brother, the one who left. "W-what happened to you?"

"It does not matter, brother. All you need to know is that this city – our city – is doomed. You can join me, or perish," Nidhiki replied, snappish. Lhikan, in his opinion, had always been a little slow. Lhikan shook his head no.

"Unlike you, I won't abandon my destiny. I am sworn to protect these Matoran-"

"From what?" Nidhiki sneered as the Toa of Fire fumbled for a response. "You don't even know the true danger lurking in the city. And you'll never stop it."

_From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day_

"Maybe not, but I won't abandon the Matoran if they need me," Lhikan retorted hotly, pulling one of his swords out, slashing at the monster named Nidhiki. The former Toa of Air just leaped up, clinging higher to the wall and avoiding the toa's futile attack.

"Face it, Lhikan, fighting me won't help those little creatures. You can only save yourself." Nidhiki extended a claw towards Lhikan. "Are we still allies, brother…or just enemies?"

_From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day_

Lhikan swiped at the claw with his Greatsword. "You lost the right to call me that the day you betrayed us! As far as I'm concerned, you're dead to me!" Nidhiki quickly pulled back his claw, his face contorted with rage.

"Well, fine then, brother!" he snarled. He looked towards the city. "Soon, your beloved city will be little more than smoldering ruins, and the Matoran will be gone, lost forever. Then you'll know the mistake you made." With that, Nidhiki jumped off.  
_  
From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day_

Lhikan moved to catch him, disbelieving of the former toa's rash actions. He didn't move fast enough. However, halfway down, Nidhiki seemed to shift his legs and now glided away. "I already know the mistake I made…

"I didn't try to get you back…

"Brother."

_Our dying day  
Of our dying!!!_


End file.
